Heal You
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Mingyu adalah seorang Alpha yang menjabat sebagai psikolog di suatu rumah sakit terkemuka di Seoul. Dia sudah sering bertemu berbagai macam pasien dengan berbagai kepribadian. Tapi Mingyu tidak pernah merasa begitu tertarik pada satu pasien sampai dia bertemu dengan seorang Omega bernama Jeon Wonwoo yang menderita anoreksia. / Meanie, BL, ABO!AU.
1. The Emaciated Omega

**Heal You**

 **Pair** :

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

 **Rate** : T – M

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance.

 **Length** : Part 1/2

 **Summary** :

Mingyu adalah seorang Alpha yang menjabat sebagai psikolog di suatu rumah sakit terkemuka di Korea. Dia sudah banyak bertemu dengan berbagai macam pasien dengan berbagai kepribadian. Tapi Mingyu tidak pernah merasa begitu tertarik pada satu pasien sampai dia bertemu dengan seorang Omega bernama Jeon Wonwoo yang menderita anoreksia. / Meanie, BL, ABO!AU.

 **Warning** :

BL, ABO!AU, Fiction.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 1: The Emaciated Omega**

Suasana pagi di suatu rumah sakit tidak pernah berubah. Ada banyak perawat dan beberapa dokter yang sibuk berjalan kesana-kemari dan belum ditambah dengan mereka yang mendampingi pasien, atau mengantar pasien ke ruangan tertentu. Lalu tidak lupa dengan pengunjung dan penjenguk, pasien rawat jalan, petugas kebersihan, dan lain sebagainya yang selalu memadati koridor rumah sakit.

Seorang psikolog bertubuh tinggi bernama Kim Mingyu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyaknya orang yang hilir-mudik di koridor hari ini. Kim Mingyu mendapat _shift_ pagi dan dia berusaha secepat mungkin tiba di ruangannya sebelum jam operasional konsultasinya dimulai.

Mingyu berkelit dengan gesit diantara orang-orang yang berada di koridor dan sesekali tersenyum pada beberapa perawat berstatus Omega yang selalu menyapanya setiap pagi. _Well_ , resiko menjadi Alpha lajang dengan kriteria nyaris mendekati sempurna adalah selalu disapa oleh Omega atau Beta yang tertarik padanya.

Helaan napas lega keluar dari Mingyu saat dia tiba di depan ruangannya. Dia menyapa perawat yang duduk di depan mejanya.

"Apa sudah ada yang mendaftar untuk sesi konsultasi, Seungkwan?" tanya Mingyu pada seorang perawat pria dengan tubuh gempal dan pipi yang gemuk bernama Seungkwan. Seungkwan adalah perawat yang bertugas bersamanya dan dia adalah Omega dengan wajah paling imut yang pernah Mingyu kenal. Kalau saja Seungkwan belum memiliki Alpha, rasanya Mingyu tidak keberatan menjadi Alphanya.

Seungkwan mengangguk-angguk lucu, "Ada satu orang yang mendaftar untuk konsultasi pagi ini. Kelihatannya agak mendesak karena ibu dari si pasien terlihat cemas."

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya. Biasanya jika kondisinya _'agak mendesak'_ maka pasiennya bukanlah sosok yang mudah untuk diatasi.

"Aku akan siap dalam lima belas menit." Mingyu membuka pintu ruangannya, "Setelah itu persilahkan dia masuk."

Seungkwan mengangguk patuh.

Mingyu adalah satu dari dua psikolog di rumah sakit ini, dan selain psikolog, rumah sakit ini juga mempekerjakan dua orang psikiater. Sebenarnya agak aneh karena suatu rumah sakit mempekerjakan psikolog dan psikiater sekaligus. Tapi rumah sakit ini menganut sistem bahwa tidak semua dari mereka yang mengalami penyimpangan mental membutuhkan obat sehingga mereka mempekerjakan psikolog untuk mereka yang hanya perlu disembuhkan dengan terapi dan konsultasi.

Lima belas menit berlalu dengan cepat dan Mingyu mendengar ketukan di pintunya. Pintu terbuka dan yang pertama Mingyu lihat adalah seorang wanita paruh baya yang tersenyum kecil padanya. Mingyu membalas senyum itu dengan senyum ramah profesionalnya.

"Selamat pagi, aku Kim Mingyu." Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan wanita itu.

Wanita itu menjabat tangan Mingyu kemudian dia menarik sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya untuk berdiri di sebelahnya, "Aku Jeon Hana dan ini anakku, Jeon Wonwoo."

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Wonwoo dan mungkin Wonwoo adalah sosok paling kurus yang pernah Mingyu lihat. Wonwoo memiliki rambut hitam kelam dengan mata yang tajam dan kulit putih pucat. Tubuhnya terbalut _sweater_ kebesaran dan celana _jeans_ longgar. _Sweater_ itu begitu besar karena Mingyu bisa melihat kerahnya agak merosot turun sehingga memperlihatkan tulang selangka yang menonjol dan sedikit kulit bahu yang mulus dan pucat.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Selamat pagi."

Wonwoo diam, dia sedikit menunduk dan menatap Mingyu dari sela bulu mata dan poninya. Mingyu tidak mempermasalahkan soal Wonwoo yang tidak menjawab sapaannya. Dia mempersilahkan kedua tamu konsultasinya untuk duduk.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Mingyu

Hana menatap putranya kemudian menatap Mingyu. "Tolong anakku.."

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo dan Wonwoo hanya diam dengan tangan yang bergerak-gerak diatas pangkuannya. Mingyu kembali menatap Hana dengan senyum teduhnya, "Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Wonwoo kami.. menderita anoreksia.."

Seketika itu juga semuanya terasa masuk akal bagi Mingyu. Sejak awal Wonwoo masuk, Mingyu sudah curiga saat melihat betapa kurusnya dia. Padahal Mingyu cukup yakin Wonwoo adalah Omega, itu terbukti dari aroma manis yang tercium samar di tubuhnya.

Mingyu mengangguk, "Saya mengerti." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, "Wonwoo- _ssi_ , apa kau tidak keberatan untuk dirawat di sini selama masa penyembuhanmu?"

Ya, Mingyu harus mengawasi Wonwoo secara total karena anoreksia tidak bisa disembuhkan hanya dengan rawat jalan. Mingyu harus memastikan kondisi Wonwoo setiap jam makannya dan untuk itu Wonwoo harus dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak sakit, Dokter. Aku sehat." Wonwoo berujar lirih dengan pandangan mata yang menatap lurus pada Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Aku tahu kau sehat. Aku tidak akan memberimu obat, kita hanya akan melakukan sesi konsultasi biasa. Bagaimana?"

Wonwoo melirik ibunya dan ibunya terlihat menatapnya penuh harap dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Wonwoo kembali menatap Mingyu, "Baiklah, tapi ini hanya demi ibuku."

Mingyu tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Dia sudah terbiasa menerima pasien dengan penyakit dan sindrom yang beraneka macam. Tapi baru kali ini Mingyu merasa begitu ingin menyembuhkan Wonwoo, Omega yang begitu kurus dan terlihat rapuh, seolah-olah tiupan angin saja sanggup mematahkannya menjadi dua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo ditempatkan di sebuah kamar dan dia resmi menjadi pasien tanggungan Mingyu dua hari lalu. Sebenarnya mengurus pasien penderita anoreksia agak sulit. Mereka tidak akan pernah mau makan dan jika dipaksa, biasanya mereka akan berubah histeris dan menjadi stress. Dan sejauh ini Mingyu masih menemui kesulitan untuk membuat Wonwoo makan.

Mingyu berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan data seputar Jeon Wonwoo. Ibu Wonwoo sangat kooperatif untuk kesembuhan anaknya, bahkan dia memberikan rincian detail mengenai perilaku Wonwoo. Wonwoo mulai menolak untuk makan setahun yang lalu, saat seorang Alpha menolaknya karena saat itu Wonwoo bertubuh gemuk.

Mingyu mengerti kalau terkadang sebagai Alpha mereka akan berubah menjadi sangat egois dan menginginkan Omega yang sempurna untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa mempedulikan Omega lain yang menginginkannya. Mingyu menebak Wonwoo jatuh cinta pada Alpha ini dan menyatakan perasaannya tapi mendapatkan penolakan karena saat itu dia gemuk.

Kaki panjang Mingyu meneruskan kegiatannya menyusuri koridor rumah sakit hingga dia terhenti karena seseorang memanggilnya. Mingyu menoleh dan dia melihat sosok perawat di rumah sakitnya, Omega cantik bernama Yoon Jeonghan, sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Psikolog Kim, kita punya masalah." Jeonghan berujar dengan napas agak terengah karena dia harus berlari untuk mengejar langkah lebar Mingyu.

"Kenapa?"

"Pasien Jeon menolak makanannya lagi. Hari ini dia belum makan apapun dan dia hanya minum air." Jeonghan menghela napas pelan, "Kami tidak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan."

Mingyu terdiam sebentar kemudian dia mengangguk, "Aku akan ke kamarnya."

Jeonghan mengangguk, Mingyu mengucapkan terima kasih dan bergegas pergi ke kamar yang ditempati Wonwoo. Ketika akhirnya dia tiba di sana, Mingyu mengetuk pintunya dan melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Jeon Wonwoo?" panggil Mingyu pelan dan dia melihat sosok Wonwoo yang sedang duduk di kursi yang dia atur agar menghadap jendela di kamarnya.

Mingyu tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo, dia menarik kursi lainnya dan duduk di sebelah Wonwoo. Kemudian laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan itu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _chocolate bar_ dari sana. "Mau?" tawarnya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melirik _chocolate bar_ itu dan menggeleng, "Itu berlemak."

Mingyu terkekeh dan membuka plastik pembungkus _chocolate bar_ nya, "Ini enak, dan kita butuh cokelat supaya tidak stress." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo, "Aku yakin kau kurang asupan cokelat, makanya wajahmu begitu."

Wonwoo mendengus keras dan Mingyu tertawa. Mingyu memang memiliki cara yang berbeda untuk menyembuhkan pasiennya. Biasanya dia akan mendekati mereka dan mengajaknya untuk berteman agar pasien mereka percaya sepenuhnya pada dirinya. Tapi baru kali ini Mingyu benar-benar tulus untuk berteman dengan pasiennya. Karena sebelumnya Mingyu hanya berpura-pura berteman dengan mereka, dia tahu batas yang tidak boleh dilanggar oleh seorang dokter atau psikolog sepertinya.

Tapi kali ini, Mingyu memang betul-betul ingin menyembuhkan Wonwoo. Dia juga serius dengan niatannya untuk mengajak Wonwoo berteman. Karena dia.. tertarik pada Wonwoo..

"Yakin kau tidak mau? Ini enak, lho~" Mingyu menawarkan lagi dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Kedua gigi taringnya yang panjang itu terlihat.

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu dengan tatapan malas, "Aku tidak mau, jangan memaksaku."

Mingyu tersenyum kemudian dia membungkus kembali _chocolate bar_ nya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku, "Kau mau makan apa?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Aku tidak lapar."

Mingyu menghela napas pelan, membujuk Wonwoo untuk makan memang sulit. "Wonwoo, bagaimana kalau kita bermain?"

Wonwoo menoleh dan menatap psikolog yang sudah menanganinya selama dua hari belakangan. "Apa?"

Mingyu menyeringai, "Tapi kau harus berjanji kalau kau akan ikut bermain bersamaku."

Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya, "Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

Seringaian Mingyu semakin lebar, "Lakukan saja, Omega tidak boleh menentang Alpha, kan?"

Wonwoo mencebikkan bibirnya dan mengangguk. "Oke, apa permainannya?"

"Semacam _truth or dare_ , tapi di sini _truth_ nya adalah menceritakan masa lalumu dan _dare_ nya adalah makan _chocolate bar_. Bagaimana?"

Wonwoo mendelik, "Aku tidak mau!" jeritnya melengking.

Mingyu berdecak karena suara Wonwoo, " _Aish_ , ini hanya permainan Wonwoo. Kenapa histeris begitu?"

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau pergi bekerja? Aku yakin pasienmu bukan hanya aku."

Mingyu mengangguk, "Memang. Tapi aku sudah selesai mengurus mereka. Dan _shift_ kerjaku sudah berakhir sepuluh menit lalu, jadi aku bebas sekarang."

Wonwoo mendengus kesal.

Mingyu terkekeh, "Kau sudah berjanji~"

Wonwoo cemberut tapi dia tidak menolak saat Mingyu memintanya untuk pindah dan duduk bersama di depan sebuah meja yang ada di kamar itu. Mingyu menggunakan pulpennya untuk menentukan siapa yang akan melaksanakan truth or dare.

Pulpen itu berputar dan berhenti di hadapan Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum gembira, "Kau pilih apa?"

"Aku akan bercerita."

Wonwoo mengangguk senang, "Kenapa kau ingin menjadi psikolog?"

Mingyu tersenyum, ini bukan pertanyaan sulit. "Karena aku ingin menyembuhkan orang lain. Terkadang mereka yang mengalami sindrom atau penyakit tertentu akan dianggap gila walaupun sebenarnya mereka tidak gila. Aku ingin memberikan pemahaman kalau semua manusia itu sama dan serusak apapun dia, dia pasti masih memiliki kesempatan kecil untuk sembuh."

Wonwoo terdiam, "Kupikir Alpha tidak akan suka pekerjaan semacam ini."

Mingyu tertawa, " _Nah_ , kau salah. Kita sudah hidup di zaman modern, walaupun sistem Alpha, Beta, dan Omega masih ada, tapi saat ini kita sudah bebas menentukan jalan hidup sesuai dengan jalan kita. Di rumah sakit ini ada banyak Alpha, Beta, dan Omega yang bekerja. Bahkan ada Alpha yang menjadi perawat."

"Apa ada banyak Alpha lainnya yang bekerja di rumah sakit ini? Kau tahu aku tidak pernah keluar kamar sejak tiba di sini dan sejauh ini perawat yang datang ke kamarku adalah Omega."

"Kurasa aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu. Kalau kau ingin bertanya lagi, tanyakan nanti saat aku kalah lagi." Mingyu berujar santai dan setelahnya dia terkekeh geli karena Wonwoo langsung cemberut.

Mingyu memutar pulpen itu dan kali ini dia berhenti di Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengerang kesal.

"Kau pilih apa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Cerita."

Mingyu tersenyum puas, " _Okay_ , apa yang menyebabkan kau tidak ingin makan?"

Wonwoo tersentak, dia menatap Mingyu dengan mata terbuka lebar. "Ke-kenapa.."

"Ini hanya permainan, Wonwoo. Tidak apa jika kau tidak mau bercerita, aku bisa mengganti pertanyaanku." Mingyu menyela dengan cepat saat melihat Wonwoo berubah menjadi tidak nyaman.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, kau dokterku jadi tidak apa-apa." ujarnya kemudian dia menarik napas dalam, "Aku.. menyukai seorang Alpha, dia rekan kerjaku saat aku bekerja sebagai _barista_ di _café_." Wonwoo mendongak menatap Mingyu, "Seperti yang kau bilang saat ini sudah zaman modern bahkan ada Omega yang bebas menyatakan perasaannya pada Alpha yang dia sukai. Dan aku.. melakukan itu."

Mingyu mendengarkan cerita Wonwoo dengan seksama. Dia bisa merasakan seberapa besar kenangan itu mempengaruhi Wonwoo karena dia bisa melihat tubuh Wonwoo bergetar kecil.

Wonwoo menunduk sedih, "Tapi dia.. menolakku. Saat itu aku memang gemuk, ibuku selalu bilang aku menggemaskan karena bertubuh gempal. Tapi dia menolakku, dia bilang dia tidak mau memiliki Omega gendut." Wonwoo menunduk semakin dalam dan perlahan suara isakan keluar dari bibirnya, "Aku begitu menyukainya tapi dia justru mengatakan itu. Dia juga bilang kalau aku tidak akan mendapatkan Alpha karena aku gendut. Terlalu gendut."

Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap kepala Wonwoo, "Kau tidak gemuk, Wonwoo. Tubuhmu bagus."

Wonwoo mendongak, "Benarkah?"

Mingyu tersenyum. Omega senang dipuji dan bangga dengan tubuhnya, tidak heran Wonwoo sampai sedepresi ini saat seorang Alpha menghina bentuk tubuhnya. "Ya, jadi apa sebaiknya kita lanjutkan permainannya atau kau masih ingin bercerita?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Aku rasa tidak."

"Baiklah, selanjutnya.." Mingyu memutar pulpen dan kembali mengarah ke Wonwoo.

"Berapa usiamu?" tanya Mingyu.

"Dua puluh tiga tahun. Kenapa?"

Mingyu tersenyum, "Kau masih terlihat seperti bocah sekolahan."

Wonwoo mendelik tidak terima sementara Mingyu tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Awal musim gugur memang musim yang agak tidak terduga. Kadang dia masih memancarkan hangatnya matahari dan hari berikutnya dia akan diguyur hujan deras dengan angin kencang. Dan itulah yang pagi ini sedang terjadi. Hujan deras turun mengguyur Seoul sejak dini hari dan membuat semua orang nyaris membolos kerja.

Mingyu berdecak pelan seraya menatap hujan deras yang terlihat dari kaca mobilnya. Hujan membuat beberapa toko buka terlambat dan imbasnya adalah jalan yang ramai karena semua orang memilih untuk keluar dengan mobil masing-masing untuk pergi bekerja karena hujan deras.

Mingyu menatap sekeliling dan pandangan matanya terhenti saat dia melihat sebuah gumpalan berwarna hitam putih sedang meringkuk di depan sebuah toko yang tutup. Mingyu menyipitkan matanya karena hujan benar-benar mengaburkan segalanya.

Mingyu masih memperhatikan gumpalan itu namun dia tersentak saat mobil di belakangnya membunyikan klakson dengan keras. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau lampu sudah berubah menjadi hijau karena sibuk memperhatikan objek mungil di luar sana.

Mingyu menepikan kendaraannya setelah melewati lampu lalu lintas. Dia mengambil payung besar yang dia letakkan di kursi belakang kemudian dia keluar dan berlari menghampiri gumpalan yang dilihatnya. Dan ketika melihatnya, Mingyu langsung merasa bersyukur dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri gumpalan kecil yang ternyata adalah seekor anak kucing yang kehujanan. Tubuhnya basah dan dia gemetar kedinginan.

Mingyu berjongkok kemudian mengapit gagang payung diantara leher dan bahunya lalu meraih anak kucing itu ke dalam pelukannya dan membungkusnya dengan mantelnya. Anak kucing itu memiliki bulu berwarna hitam dan putih dimana separuh kepalanya mulai dari kedua kupingnya hingga bagian atas matanya ditutupi bulu berwarna hitam sedangkan wajahnya memiliki bulu putih yang turun hingga ke dada. Punggung kucing itu dihiasi bulu berwarna hitam dan bagian depannya berwarna putih. Telapak kaki dan tangan kucing itu berwarna pink dengan bulu berwarna putih bersih.

Mingyu tersenyum, entah kenapa anak kucing kurus ini mengingatkannya pada Wonwoo. Bulunya yang berwarna hitam di kepala membuatnya terlihat seperti memakai topi, tapi bagi Mingyu, itu terlihat seperti poni Wonwoo yang juga berwarna sama.

Mingyu berdiri dengan sebelah tangan memegang payung dan sebelah tangan lagi yang membawa kucing kecil itu dalam pelukannya. Dia baru saja mendapatkan ide hebat untuk sesi terapi Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sedang duduk diam di dalam ruangannya seraya menatap air hujan yang mengaliri jendelanya. Pagi ini terasa begitu suram dan dingin karena hujan deras yang mengguyur. Beberapa perawat mengeluhkan kondisi cuaca dan bercerita mengenai perjuangan mereka untuk sampai ke rumah sakit.

Mata Wonwoo melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya, Kim Mingyu sudah terlambat dua puluh menit untuk sesi konsultasi pagi mereka. Biasanya Mingyu tidak pernah terlambat dan ini membuat Wonwoo agak penasaran. Kira-kira apa yang terjadi pada psikolog yang sudah mengurusnya selama hampir seminggu ini?

Helaan napas pelan keluar dari bibir Wonwoo. Sudah hampir seminggu dia dirawat disini tapi dia masih saja menolak untuk makan. Jangan katakan Wonwoo tidak mencoba, dia mencoba karena tiap kali melihat wajah kecewa Mingyu saat dia tidak berhasil makan, Wonwoo ikut merasakan kesedihan psikolognya.

Mingyu sangat berbeda dari dokter atau spesialis pada umumnya. Dia mengobati Wonwoo dengan memberikan terapi dan kehangatan yang berbeda agar Wonwoo mau makan. Mingyu bertingkah laku seolah dia teman lama Wonwoo dan Wonwoo merasa nyaman dengan itu. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mau berdekatan dengan Alpha manapun sejak insiden penolakan setahun yang lalu.

Tapi Mingyu berbeda, Mingyu membuat Wonwoo merasa nyaman dan dia sangat suka berada di sekitar Mingyu. Mingyu membuat Wonwoo merasa percaya lagi pada kaum Alpha, tadinya dia berpikir semua Alpha sama saja. Tapi ketika dia bertemu Mingyu, Wonwoo sadar kalau semua Alpha tidak sama. Masih ada Alpha yang baik diluar sana.

Alpha baik seperti Mingyu.

 _ **Cklek**_

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Wonwoo. Dia menoleh dan melihat Mingyu berjalan masuk dengan membawa sesuatu di antara lengannya.

"Hei, maaf aku terlambat untuk sesi konsultasi kita." Mingyu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo, "Aku punya hadiah untukmu."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang tersenyum lebar seraya menyodorkan buntalan di lengannya. Wonwoo mengintip isinya dan dia melihat anak kucing dengan tubuh kurus sedang bergelung disana.

"Aku menemukannya dalam perjalanan ke sini, dia kehujanan dan kedinginan."

Wonwoo terpesona pada anak kucing itu, jarinya terulur dan dia mengelus bulunya dengan hati-hati.

"Ini untukmu, rawat dia dengan baik." Mingyu menyerahkan buntalan itu ke lengan kurus Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terlalu fokus pada si anak kucing sehingga tanpa sadar dia menerima buntalan itu, dia menimang anak kucing yang terbungkus kain itu dengan sayang. "Dia lucu."

Mingyu tersenyum lebar, "Menurutku dia mirip denganmu."

"Mirip.. denganku?"

Mingyu mengangguk, "Kalian sama-sama bertubuh kurus. Hanya saja kondisi anak kucing itu lebih kritis, dia masih terlalu kecil dan tentunya terlalu kurus tidak akan baik untuknya. Semoga saja dia tidak mati."

Wonwoo terdiam, dia dia terpaku menatap anak kucing di pelukannya dengan raut wajah tidak terbaca.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu baru saja menyelesaikan konsultasi siangnya dengan seorang pasien dan dia berniat untuk segera pergi makan siang karena perutnya sudah berdemo agar diberi asupan. Mingyu menghela napas dan mengusap perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Psikolog Kim!"

Pekikan keras itu membuat Mingyu menoleh dan dia melihat Jeonghan sedang berusaha berlari mengejarnya. Dahi Mingyu berkerut, "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Biasanya kalau Jeonghan sudah seperti itu, berarti ada kondisi mendesak dan gawat diantara pasien yang dia rawat.

Jeonghan terengah mencari udara, "P-pasien Jeon.."

"Pasien Jeon? Maksudmu Wonwoo? Ada apa?"

"Di-dia.. dia.."

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba kepikiran buat ini, entah kenapa ._.v

Tadinya mau aku masukkan di _**'Thousands Side of A Diamond'**_ , tapi kan kemarin Meanie sudah dapat partnya. Aku takutnya nanti banyak yang kecewa karena aku masukkan Meanie lagi. Hehehe

Makanya akhirnya aku pisah saja untuk di cerita baru ^^

Btw, yang soal Mingyu kasih anak kucing itu aku terinspirasi dari buku _**'Kucing Bernama Dickens'**_. Kalau ada yang pernah baca bukunya pasti tahu. Hehehe

.

.

.

Ditunggu tanggapannya~

Btw, bagian mature scenenya di chapter depan yak. Yang ini mah masih rate aman. Hahaha

Dan ini cuma twoshoot kok. Hohoho~

.

.

.

Do not forget to review, please ^^v


	2. To The Beautiful You

**Heal You**

 **Pair** :

Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo

 **Rate** : T – M

 **Genre** : Fantasy, Drama, Romance.

 **Length** : Part 2/2

 **Summary** :

Mingyu adalah seorang Alpha yang menjabat sebagai psikolog di suatu rumah sakit terkemuka di Korea. Dia sudah banyak bertemu dengan berbagai macam pasien dengan berbagai kepribadian. Tapi Mingyu tidak pernah merasa begitu tertarik pada satu pasien sampai dia bertemu dengan seorang Omega bernama Jeon Wonwoo yang menderita anoreksia. / Meanie, BL, ABO!AU.

 **Warning** :

BL, ABO!AU, Fiction.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Part 2: To The Beautiful You**

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Jeon Wonwoo?!" desak Mingyu. Dia nyaris saja mengguncang-guncang tubuh langsing Jeonghan kalau saja si perawat tidak segera mengatakan apa yang terjadi pada pasien kesayangan Mingyu.

"Dia.. meminta makanan!" pekik Jeonghan.

"Hah?" ujar Mingyu. Kepanikan dan kecemasan tiba-tiba membuat otaknya lambat bekerja.

Jeonghan mengangguk semangat, "Pasien Jeon minta diambilkan makanan karena dia ingin makan!" pekik Jeonghan dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Dan perlahan senyum lebar terbentuk di wajah Mingyu. Jeon Wonwoo seorang penderita anoreksia meminta makanan karena dia ingin makan..

Ini benar-benar suatu keajaiban.

"Cepat tanyakan makanan apa yang dia inginkan dan bawa ke sana! Aku juga akan pergi ke kamarnya."

Jeonghan mengangguk gembira dan berlari dengan riang untuk melaksanakan perintah Mingyu. Sementara Mingyu bersandar di dinding dengan senyum lebar masih terpasang di wajahnya, dia berhasil.

Sebenarnya ide Mingyu memberikan kucing itu adalah ide mendadaknya. Dia yakin Omega seperti Wonwoo tidak akan tahan melihat makhluk mungil dengan kondisi nyaris mati. Jiwa keibuan dalam Omega terlampau besar dan Mingyu merasa kalau melihat anak kucing itu akan memberikan sebuah pukulan untuk Wonwoo yang masih menolak makanan. Mingyu yakin itu akan membuat Wonwoo sadar dan mengurus anak kucing itu serta mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Hanya saja Mingyu tidak menyangka efeknya akan secepat ini. Mingyu terlampau gembira karena ide mendadaknya berhasil.

Ketika Mingyu tiba di kamar Wonwoo, dia melihat Wonwoo sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan anak kucing itu di pelukannya. Jeonghan tersenyum lebar kemudian dia mengedipkan matanya jenaka dan pergi meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo di kamar.

Wonwoo mendongak saat dia menyadari kehadiran Mingyu, "Aku sedang memberi makan Beanie dan kelihatannya dia tidak mau makan kalau aku tidak ikut makan. Jadi akhirnya kami makan bersama."

Mingyu tersenyum, dia memperhatikan Wonwoo yang dengan telaten menyuapi potongan daging ikan pada anak kucing di pangkuannya kemudian melahap nasi dan ikan untuk dirinya sendiri. Mingyu menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Wonwoo, "Beanie?"

Wonwoo mengangguk dengan pipi menggembung karena nasi, "Aku yang memberi nama itu."

"Kenapa?"

Wonwoo menelan nasi di mulutnya kemudian menyodorkan potongan ikan lainnya untuk Beanie. "Karena aku suka memakai _beanie hat_ , lagipula kalau diperhatikan Beanie seperti memakai topi! Lucu sekali!" pekiknya ceria seraya mengusap-usap kepala Beanie.

Mingyu tertawa, "Namanya cocok untuk anak kucing itu."

Wonwoo tersenyum bangga, "Tentu saja, aku berjanji aku akan merawat Beanie agar dia tidak mati!"

Mingyu tersenyum, dia melirik mangkuk nasi Wonwoo, isinya sudah habis separuh dan ini merupakan kemajuan besar karena biasanya Wonwoo hanya makan dua suap nasi. "Aku juga mau makan, aku belum makan siang."

Wonwoo mengerjap, "Kau belum makan siang?"

Mingyu mengangguk, "Hu-uhm.."

Wonwoo menyendok satu suap nasi dan menyodorkannya di depan mulut Mingyu, "Ayo makan kalau begitu."

Senyuman kembali terbit di wajah Mingyu, dia membuka mulutnya dan melahap nasi yang disodorkan Wonwoo.

Dan siang itu mereka makan bersama hingga menghabiskan tiga mangkuk nasi dan empat porsi ikan goreng.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo yang sudah mulai makan membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih sehat daripada sebelumnya. Dan karena Wonwoo sudah sehat, perawatannya di rumah sakit sudah selesai dan dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Siang ini ibunya datang menjemputnya karena Mingyu memang sudah memperbolehkannya pulang hari ini.

Bola mata hitam kelam milik Wonwoo memperhatikan ibunya yang sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya sementara Wonwoo hanya berdiri diam sambil menggendong Beanie. "Ibu, apa aku benar-benar harus pulang sekarang?"

Ibu Wonwoo mengangguk. "Iya sayang, kau sudah sembuh. Jadi kau harus pulang."

Wonwoo melirik pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, dia belum melihat Mingyu hari ini. Dia ingin berterima kasih pada psikolognya dan ingin mengucapkan salam. Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya saat dia sadar kalau dia mungkin tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan Mingyu lagi setelah ini. Dia sudah sembuh dan Mingyu bukan psikolognya lagi.

Pelukan Wonwoo pada Beanie mengerat hingga kucing itu mengeong pelan. Kepalanya menunduk, dia sadar kalau dirinya tertarik pada psikolog yang mengurusnya tapi Wonwoo juga sadar diri. Dia hanya pasiennya, tidak mungkin Kim Mingyu tertarik padanya yang mantan penderita anoreksia. Tubuhnya juga masih kurus kering karena dia baru mulai makan dengan normal dua hari belakangan ini.

Lagipula tidak ada jaminan Alpha seperti Kim Mingyu belum memiliki Omega. Mata Wonwoo berair saat memikirkan kemungkinan Mingyu sudah memiliki Omega. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah membahas masalah pasangan sehingga Wonwoo tidak tahu Mingyu sudah memiliki Omega atau belum.

Tapi jika melihat dari betapa tampan dan sempurnanya Kim Mingyu, Wonwoo yakin dia sudah memiliki Omega. Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam isakannya tapi airmatanya jatuh satu persatu dari matanya.

"Ah, kalian belum pulang rupanya. Syukurlah.."

Wonwoo terpaku saat mendengar suara Mingyu di belakangnya. Dia melihat ibunya berbalik dan tersenyum pada sosok di belakang Wonwoo.

"Psikolog Kim, terima kasih atas bantuannya selama ini." Ibu Wonwoo tersenyum gembira kemudian dia menjabat tangan Mingyu.

Mingyu berdiri di sebelah Wonwoo dan menyambut tangan Ibu Wonwoo, "Tidak masalah, sudah menjadi tugasku."

 _Tugas.._

 _Tugasnya?_

Ucapan Mingyu seolah terngiang dalam kepala Wonwoo. Mingyu benar, dia hanya menjalankan tugasnya, sudah jelas dia tidak menyukai Wonwoo.

Ibu Wonwoo tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Aku harus mengurus administrasi. Tidak apa kan kalau kutinggal sebentar?"

Mingyu mengangguk, "Bukan masalah,"

Dan setelahnya ibu Wonwoo keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo dengan Wonwoo yang masih menunduk dalam.

"Wonwoo, kau tidak mau menatapku?"

Wonwoo tersentak, dia memeluk Beanie erat-erat. "Ke-kenapa harus?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Dahi Mingyu berkerut, dia bergerak untuk berdiri di hadapan Wonwoo dan mengangkat dagunya agar Wonwoo menatap Mingyu. Dan Mingyu tersentak saat melihat wajah dan mata Wonwoo yang basah karena airmata.

"Astaga apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa menangis? Beanie mencakarmu?" tanya Mingyu khawatir seraya mengusap airmata Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jeon Wonwoo, katakan sejujurnya."

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya, "Uuuh, aku baik-baik saja! Lagipula sebaiknya jangan bersikap semanis itu pada Omega!.. _hiks_." Wonwoo terisak di ujung kalimatnya, sialan, menjadi Omega memang sulit, terutama ketika sedang emosional seperti ini.

"Hei, kenapa?" ujar Mingyu bingung. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Wonwoo mendadak bertingkah seperti ini.

Wonwoo melepas pelukannya pada Beanie dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, sementara kucing kecil itu melompat dengan tangkas dan mendarat dengan mulus di lantai. "Jangan bersikap baik padaku! Aku.. aku tidak mau ditolak lagi.. _hiks_.. aku tidak mau.."

Mingyu terdiam, dia mencoba memahami maksud ucapan Wonwoo sementara Wonwoo masih menangis di hadapannya.

Wonwoo masih terisak, dia mencoba menghentikan airmatanya tapi dia tidak bisa. "J-jangan bersikap baik padaku.. kau hanya membuatku salah paham.. jang.. –" kalimat Wonwoo terputus karena Mingyu menarik kedua tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya kemudian membungkam bibirnya dengan sesuatu yang kenyal.

Wonwoo terdiam, tangisannya berhenti. Dia bisa merasakan tekanan lembut dari Mingyu di bibirnya, dan perlahan-lahan ketika Wonwoo menyadari situasi yang sedang terjadi, suhu tubuhnya meningkat dan wajahnya memanas.

Mingyu melepaskan ciumannya saat dia merasa Wonwoo tidak lagi menangis. Mingyu tersenyum dan merapikan poni Wonwoo. "Siapa bilang kau salah paham? Kau tidak salah paham." Mingyu menempelkan dahi mereka, "Dan aku jelas tidak akan menolakmu, kau tahu?"

Wonwoo diam dengan wajah merah pekat, "Benarkah?" cicitnya malu-malu.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Hmm, tentu saja." Mingyu menjauhkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Wonwoo, "Kau harus tahu kalau dari pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku sudah terpikat padamu."

Wonwoo tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang merona dan tampak malu-malu. "Jadi.. kau mau jadi Alphaku?"

Mingyu menyeringai, dia menunduk untuk menggesekkan ujung hidung mereka berdua. "Tentu saja aku mau, Wonu."

Dan Wonwoo semakin merona dibuatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_Three Months Later_**_

Wonwoo menumpukan dagunya di atas telapak tangan seraya menatap temannya, Omega bertubuh mungil dengan rambut berwarna _pink_ seperti gulali yang sedang sibuk menyendok es krim di hadapannya. Temannya adalah seorang Omega yang baru saja menikah dan saat ini sedang mengandung bayi pertamanya.

"Jihoonie, apa mengandung itu merepotkan?" tanya Wonwoo pada temannya, Jihoon.

Jihoon menghentikan gerakannya menyuap es krim, "Tidak juga, hanya saja nafsu makanku jadi bertambah besar. Soonyoung bilang ini wajar karena aku memang butuh nutrisi lebih untuk bayiku."

Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk, dia yakin suami Jihoon tidak berbohong karena Alpha itu berprofesi sebagai dokter umum di rumah sakit yang sama seperti Mingyu.

"Oya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si psikolog kelebihan kalsium itu?" tanya Jihoon.

Wonwoo berdecak, Jihoon memang sebal setengah mati pada pacarnya karena ketika Wonwoo memperkenalkan mereka, reaksi pertama Mingyu adalah tertawa kecil karena melihat betapa mungilnya Jihoon. Apalagi setelah dia tahu Jihoon adalah tunangan Soonyoung (saat itu mereka memang belum menikah), dia langsung heboh meledek Soonyoung memacari anak sekolah dasar.

"Namanya Mingyu, Jihoonie.."

"Aku tidak sudi menyebut nama tiang listrik yang berulang kali menyebutku 'pendek'."

Wonwoo mengangkat kedua tangannya pasrah, "Oke, terserah. Dan soal jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu, maka jawabannya adalah kami baik-baik saja. Mingyu sibuk, tapi dia masih sering menghubungiku dan kadang-kadang kami kencan di akhir pekan."

Jihoon mengangguk-angguk, "Lalu bagaimana dengan kegiatan ranjang kalian?"

"Eh?" wajah Wonwoo memerah sempurna saat mendengar Jihoon mengucapkan itu.

Jihoon mengangguk kemudian melahap satu sendok es krim lagi, "Iya, bagaimana? Apa si tiang listrik itu hebat? Soonyoungie bilang Mingyu itu terkenal mesum di waktu sekolah dulu. Mereka kuliah di tempat yang sama, kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, dia menggerak-gerakan jarinya gelisah. "Uuh, kalau soal itu.. aku.. dan Mingyu.."

"Ya?"

"K-kami.. belum pernah melakukannya.." lirih Wonwoo malu-malu.

"APA?!" pekik Jihoon keras.

Wonwoo terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara melengking Jihoon. Dia menatap sekeliling dengan panik dan menggumamkan permintaan maaf.

"Kalian belum pernah melakukannya? Yang benar saja, memangnya kau tidak _heat_?"

Wonwoo menunduk dalam, "Aku _heat_ kok. _Heat_ ku teratur tiap sebulan sekali."

"Dan bagaimana bisa kau dan dia tidak melakukan apa-apa? Jangan bilang Mingyu juga belum mengklaimmu."

Wonwoo menggeleng cepat, "Dia sudah mengklaimku kok." Wonwoo menarik kerah bajunya, memperlihatkan bekas gigitan Mingyu. "Dia sudah mengklaimku sebulan setelah kami bersama."

"Lalu kenapa kalian belum melakukan apa-apa? Apa Mingyu tidak bernafsu pada tubuhmu?"

Wonwoo menggerakkan kakinya gelisah, dia bergerak-gerak _random_ di kursinya. "Dia.. bernafsu kok. Mingyu itu liar sekali kalau menciumku." Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya, "Hanya saja.. aku malu."

"Kenapa?"

"Yaah, kau tahulah aku itu mantan penderita anoreksia. Aku ragu tubuhku bagus, maksudku aku pernah kurus kering hingga seperti kerangka berjalan sebelumnya. Aku tidak mau Mingyu jijik saat melihatku."

Jihoon berdecak, "Kau dan kasus percaya dirimu itu.." ujar Jihoon frustasi. Dia membanting sendoknya dengan keras, "Oke! Aku akan membantumu."

"M-membantu apa?"

"Membantu malam pertamamu dengan si tiang listrik itu! Aku kasihan juga padanya kalau kau seperti ini terus. Dia itu sudah mengklaimmu dan itu berarti dia hanya mau dirimu!" Jihoon menggeleng-geleng seraya memijat pelipisnya, "Dan Alpha itu memiliki nafsu yang besar. Aku kagum juga dia sanggup menahan diri hingga lebih dari satu bulan."

Wonwoo diam saja, dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa karena untuk urusan semacam ini, Jihoon jelas lebih berpengalaman.

"Nah, ayo ke rumahku." Jihoon berdiri kemudian dia menyambar tasnya di kursi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menggigiti bibirnya dengan gugup, di depannya saat ini ada sebuah kapsul dan segelas air putih yang diberikan Jihoon padanya. Tadi siang mereka pergi ke rumah Jihoon dan Jihoon menyuruh Wonwoo untuk telanjang agar dia bisa menilai bentuk tubuh Wonwoo.

Mulanya Wonwoo menolak, walaupun Jihoon juga Omega tapi Wonwoo itu pemalu. Tapi akhirnya setelah beberapa paksaan Wonwoo akhirnya mau membuka pakaiannya. Dan rasanya ucapan Jihoon saat itu masih terngiang dalam kepala Wonwoo.

" _Aku tidak tahu kau ini bodoh atau apa Jeon Wonwoo. Tapi badanmu bagus. Sumpah, badanmu lebih bagus daripada para model film dewasa. Kau sudah berubah menjadi berisi dan karena kau makan dengan baik, tubuhmu jadi_ montok _di tempat yang tepat. Jadi jangan ragu lagi dan cepat buka kakimu untuk Alphamu!"_

Wonwoo merona saat ucapan Jihoon terngiang di kepalanya. Sepertinya menikah dengan Soonyoung membuat Jihoon yang sudah frontal menjadi tambah frontal.

Karena itulah akhirnya Jihoon 'sedikit' membantu Wonwoo yang pemalu itu dengan memberinya obat untuk mempercepat _heat_. Obat itu tidak berbahaya selama dikonsumsi saat _heat_ terakhirnya sudah lewat sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Dan _heat_ Wonwoo sudah selesai dua minggu lalu, dia jelas aman untuk mengkonsumsi obat itu.

Wonwoo sudah mengirim pesan pada Mingyu kalau hari ini dia akan berkunjung ke rumah sakit dan untungnya Mingyu mengizinkan karena jadwalnya kosong hingga sore, dia hanya perlu mengerjakan beberapa kegiatan administrasi dan data-data pasiennya.

Wonwoo melirik jam dinding di kamarnya, sudah jam tiga sore. Wonwoo harus segera ke sana karena _shift_ Mingyu akan berakhir jam delapan malam nanti. Wonwoo memantapkan hatinya kemudian dia mengambil kapsul itu dan meneguknya cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu membalik dokumen yang berada di mejanya dan menuliskan beberapa hal di kertas itu. Hari ini dia mendapat jadwal _shift_ siang dan pasien terakhirnya sudah pergi sepuluh menit lalu. Jadi saat ini pekerjaannya yang tersisa hanyalah mengurus beberapa dokumen dan kegiatan administrasi lainnya.

 _ **Tok Tok Tok**_

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar ketukan di pintunya. Dia yakin itu adalah kekasihnya karena Seungkwan sudah pulang karena bayinya sedang sakit. Lagipula bagian psikiatri terletak di ruang paling pojok agar pasien dari bagian lain tidak terganggu.

"Masuk," seru Mingyu. Dia kembali menunduk untuk menyelesaikan dokumennya namun gerakannya menulis terhenti seketika saat dia mencium aroma manis yang begitu memikat dari hadapannya.

Mingyu mendongak dengan cepat dan dia melihat Wonwoo yang berdiri di depan mejanya dengan napas terengah dan wajah yang merona.

"M.. Ming.. gyuhh.."

Sialan, kenapa Wonwoo mendesah seperti itu?

Wonwoo menumpukan kedua tangannya di meja Mingyu, "Ah.. M-Mingyu.."

Mingyu menggeram, dia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini. Wonwoo sedang terserang _heat_. Psikolog bertubuh tinggi itu berdiri dan memeluk Omeganya yang menggeliat penuh kebutuhan.

Mingyu menjilat belakang telinga Wonwoo dengan sensual, "Kenapa, sayang? Butuh bantuanku?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, dia menggeliat pelan. "A-aku menyiapkan ini untukmu.."

Mingyu mengendus leher Omeganya penuh nafsu dan sesekali menjilat bekas gigitannya. "Hmm? Maksudmu?"

Wonwoo menarik lepas mantel yang sejak tadi membungkus tubuhnya dengan rapat dan Mingyu membulatkan matanya saat menyadari kalau Omeganya hanya memakai kemeja putih di balik mantel tebalnya.

"Wow," gumam Mingyu kemudian dia mengeluarkan siulan menggoda. Wonwoo yang sekarang sudah berubah dari Wonwoo yang dulunya kurus kering menjadi Wonwoo yang bertubuh berisi di tempat yang tepat. Mingyu yakin Alpha yang dulu menolak Wonwoo sekarang akan menyesal kalau melihat Wonwoo yang sekarang.

Mingyu mendorong tubuh Wonwoo agar duduk di mejanya sementara dia berdiri di sela kaki Wonwoo yang terbuka lebar. "Aku tidak tahu kau akan menyiapkan sesuatu seperti ini, sayang." bisik Mingyu sambil membuka kemeja yang dikenakan Wonwoo.

" _Uuh_.. kau tidak suka?"

Mingyu terkekeh dan mengecup tulang selangka Omeganya, "Kau bercanda? Tentu saja aku suka." Mingyu melarikan daerah jajahannya ke bibir Wonwoo yang agak terbuka dan menyerangnya dengan ciuman yang terburu-buru.

Wonwoo tersentak kaget tapi dia segera melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar leher Mingyu sementara kakinya juga melingkar erat di pinggang Mingyu.

Ketika Mingyu merasa Wonwoo sudah terlena akan ciumannya, Mingyu menggerakkan jemarinya ke pusat tubuh Wonwoo yang menegang dan panas untuk dia permainkan tanpa ampun. Wonwoo melepas ciuman mereka untuk menjerit kecil dan kemudian pekikan penuh ekstasi keluar dari mulutnya.

Mingyu menyeringai, dia benar-benar mencintai sosok Wonwoo yang baru dia lihat saat ini. Wonwoonya memang biasanya bertingkah dingin tapi sebenarnya itu hanya karena Wonwoo adalah sosok yang pemalu. Makanya ketika melihat sosok Wonwoo yang liar dan bernafsu seperti ini jelas tidak bisa diabaikan Mingyu begitu saja.

Wonwoo mencengkram bahu Mingyu erat-erat ketika dia merasakan kalau dirinya akan sampai sebentar lagi. " _Aah_.. Mi-Mingyu.. a.. aku…"

Mingyu membungkam bibir Wonwoo dengan ciuman, "Keluarkan saja."

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat kemudian dia memekik pelan saat akhirnya dia mendapatkan puncaknya hanya karena permainan tangan Mingyu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Wonwoo bisa sampai dengan bantuan orang lain. Biasanya dia harus melakukannya sendiri saat masa heat karena dia memang malu untuk meminta pada Mingyu.

Mingyu menari jarinya yang basah dan menggesekkannya di sekitar tempat Mingyu akan menghujamkan bagian tubuhnya nanti. Mingyu merasakan kalau dia sudah benar-benar siap untuk menerobos Wonwoo, hanya saja dia ingin memastikan Omeganya yang manis ini tidak terluka atau tersakiti walaupun Mingyu masih yakin rasa sakit itu pasti akan ada.

Wonwoo menggeliat pelan saat dia merasakan jari Mingyu memasuki tubuhnya. Sensasi saat jari Mingyu menggaruk dinding bagian dalamnya benar-benar tidak bisa dijelaskan sehingga yang bisa dilakukan Wonwoo hanya mendesah pelan dengan tangan yang masih meremas bahu Alphanya.

"Sayang, aku boleh masuk?" bisik Mingyu berat. Dia bisa merasakan kalau bagian tubuh Wonwoo yang sedang dieksplorasi oleh jarinya sudah benar-benar siap untuknya. Didalam sana begitu basah dan hangat serta sempit. Mingyu nyaris gila membayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat dia berada di dalam tubuh Omeganya.

Wonwoo mengangguk, dia menarik napas dalam dan mempersiapkan dirinya ditembus oleh bagian tubuh Alphanya yang memang sudah sangat keras.

Mingyu membuka celananya dengan terburu-buru dan bergegas menyiapkan miliknya untuk masuk ke dalam tubuh Omeganya. Dia menggesekkanya sebentar kemudian mulai bergerak untuk masuk ke dalam tubuh Wonwoo.

" _Eung_.." Wonwoo meringis saat dia merasakan perih, dia yakin itu karena milik Alphanya yang jauh lebih besar dari yang dia perkirakan.

Mingyu menggeram puas ketika akhirnya seluruh tubuhnya masuk ke dalam tubuh Wonwoo. Dinding-dinding Wonwoo yang hangat memijatnya dengan lembut dan Mingyu harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggila dan memperkosa Wonwoo dengan brutal.

"Sayang, aku boleh bergerak?" bisik Mingyu di depan bibir Wonwoo yang setengah terbuka untuk mencari udara.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan menarik wajah Alphanya untuk menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Mingyu mencium Wonwoo dengan lembut sementara dia mulai bergerak dengan gerakan konstan.

Wonwoo melepaskan ciuman itu dan mendesah karena sensasi yang baru dia rasakan pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Sial, kalau dia tahu rasanya akan senikmat ini, tidak seharusnya dia menahan Mingyu yang hendak bertindak lebih jauh selama ini.

" _A-ahh_.. M-Mingyu.. _a-aah_.." desah Wonwoo, sama sekali tidak peduli dimana dia berada sekarang dan pintu ruangan Mingyu yang tidak terkunci.

Mingyu menggeram saat akhirnya dia mencapai puncaknya dan mengeluarkan seluruhnya di dalam tubuh Omeganya sementara Omeganya yang juga mencapai puncak bersama dengannya mengeluarkan pekikan dan setelahnya dia melemas dalam pelukannya.

Mingyu terengah-engah, dia melepaskan penyatuan mereka dengan perlahan. "Wow, hari ini kau sangat penuh kejutan, sayang."

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya, "Apa kau suka?"

Mingyu tersenyum lebar kemudian dia memeluk Omeganya erat-erat, "Kau bercanda? Aku mencintainya! Tuhan, aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Rasanya aku ingin menyeretmu ke rumah orangtua kita saat ini juga agar aku bisa segera menikahimu!"

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

.

Yap, sesuai janji, ini cuma twoshoot dan adegan ehem-ehemnya adanya di chapter ini. hahaha

Btw, aku suka karakter Jihoon disini T^T

Kesannya lain sekali dari biasanya tapi aku sukaaa~ /abaikan/

.

.

.

Nah, ditunggu juga tanggapannya untuk yang ini~

Terima kasih banyak untuk review di part pertama.

Love ya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

Wonwoo meniup-niup poninya dengan bosan. Dia sudah berulang kali memeriksa arlojinya dan melakukan hal _random_ tapi yang ditunggunya tidak juga datang.

" _Ish_ , kemana si Kim Mingyu itu?" gerutu Wonwoo. Dia menyambar _green tea latte_ nya dan meneguknya beringas.

Wonwoo mengetuk-etuk meja _café_ tempatnya menunggu dengan bosan. Sore ini dia dan Mingyu berjanji untuk bertemu di _café_ ini setelah Mingyu selesai bekerja untuk pergi memilih desain undangan untuk pernikahan mereka. Wonwoo melirik arlojinya lagi dan berdecak kesal kemudian dia bergerak memainkan cincin pertunangan yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya.

"Jeon Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo mendongak saat mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya dan dia melihat sosok dari masa lalunya berdiri di depan mejanya. "Junhui?" pekiknya terkejut.

Ya, orang di depannya adalah Junhui atau Wen Junhui, sosok Alpha yang sudah menolaknya dan membuatnya menjadi anoreksia.

Junhui tersenyum lebar, "Hei, apa kabar? Sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Wonwoo tersenyum gugup, "Aku baik."

Junhui tersenyum lebar, dia tidak menyangka Omega gendut yang dulu ditolaknya sudah berubah menjadi Omega yang sangat manis dan mempesona. "Kau sendirian?"

Wonwoo menjilat bibir bawahnya gugup, "Aku.. sedang menunggu seseorang.."

"Oya? Siapa?"

"Ehem!"

Junhui dan Wonwoo menoleh ke arah asal suara dan mereka melihat Mingyu berdiri di sana dengan kemeja berwanra biru muda yang lengannya digulung hingga ke siku dan sebuah jas di tangannya yang lain.

"Mingyu- _ya_.." Wonwoo tersenyum saat akhirnya Mingyu datang sementara Junhui mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ehem, permisi Tuan. Ada perlu apa dengan tunanganku?" ujar Mingyu sambil menatap Junhui dengan tajam dan dingin.

Seketika itu juga mata Junhui membelalak, "Tunangan?"

Mingyu mendecih sinis, "Kau tidak lihat cincin di jarinya? Dia itu tunanganku. Lagipula sebagai Alpha seharusnya kau bisa mencium itu dari aromanya." Mingyu menggerutu kemudian dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Wonwoo, "Ayo sayang, kita harus pergi sekarang."

Wonwoo mengangguk patuh, dia meraih tangan Mingyu dan Mingyu segera menggenggamnya dengan protektif.

Wonwoo tersenyum pada Junhui, "Junhui, senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Oya, apa aku boleh minta alamat atau kontakmu?"

Junhui tersenyum ceria, "Tentu saja."

"Benarkah? Baguslah, berarti aku bisa mengirim undangan ke rumahmu."

Senyum Junhui luntur seketika, "Undangan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk ceria, "Iya, undangan pernikahan kami!" jelasnya semangat.

"O-ooh.." ujar Junhui kecewa, dia memberikan kartu namanya yang diterima dengan gembira oleh Wonwoo.

"Oke, kalau begitu kami permisi." Mingyu berujar dingin kemudian dia menarik tangan Wonwoo, meninggalkan Junhui yang merutuki nasibnya dan juga menyesal sudah menolak Wonwoo. Kalau saja dia tahu Wonwoo akan berubah menjadi seperti itu, Junhui jelas tidak akan menolaknya dulu.

 **End of The Epilogue**


End file.
